Together Forever
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: The Epilouge to the Worth It All Series. The 2012 Olympics are over and everyone is happy. Emily has a gold medal and remembers a promise she made to Damon while in Paris. What he does next though, Emily wasn't expecting. What I think should have happened in France.


EPILOUGE

Kailey, Payson, Lauren and Emily all stood up on top of the padded podium reserved for Olympic champions.

The crowd was cheering and clapping their hands, Everything was perfect.

Payson ran to the stands and hugged her parents, Back surgery had paid off. She was an even better gymnast now because of it. She wore her own gold medal around her neck as a sign of her accomplishments.

Kailey soared high on her own clouds as she shared a kiss with Austin and Carter. They cheered and thanked Sasha for being such a good coach and her body was pulled up as her father spun Kailey around in his strong arms. The Cruz family was happy and together having worked everything out. Alex understood about Ronnie's affair and decided to finally forgive her for it. And on top of it all Kailey's floor gold medal shone in the satdium lights shinning down on the four gymnasts.

Lauren was over the moon. She adorned her own gold metal for vault and embraced her father happily cheering for the others. Her best friends in the whole wide world. Even Emily though she didn't enjoy her at first had grown to love the teen like another sister. The power gymnast, Lauren cheered for all three of them along with herself.

Emily walked over to her mom, Brian and an ecstatic Damon. She had a bars gold medal hanging from around her neck and held it up for Damon to see.

" Look."

Damon reached up and touched her face.

"It's beautiful Em, I am so proud of you."

"oh!" Chloe said remembering something "I have to give you this."

A ticket was put into Emily's hand.

"What's this?"

"Read it. Go on." Chloe said grabbing her heart with one hand.

Roundtrip ticket. For airplane ride.

"Paris?"

"Yeah.' Damon winked "I got to come through on my promise. I'm supposed to be there in fifteen minutes. You're not gonna wimp out on me after you said yes to my date request in 2010 are you Kmetko?"

She remembered her promise and said no.

"Good." Damon replied and they hugged each other tight.

In Paris

"Damon this is beautiful!" Emily said taking in the scene in front of them. They were standing on a black iron balcony overlooking the Arch de Triumph from their place on the Eiffel Tower.

Damon had done all of this for his gymnast. The love of his life and something else….

"Emily Kmetko." he started "In 2010, I promised we would make Paris a reality. You agreed to see me in two years right here in Paris, under the Eiffel Tower for a date."

"And?"

"I wanted to ask you something huge." he steeped out from behind a pillar and held up a small black box.

Emily gasped as Damon took her hand, kissed it once and then dropped down onto the ground.

"Damon I-" Emily couldn't speak. This was more than anything she ever could have imagined. It was all happening. Her Olympic dream come true, getting gold in London, and now this. Being with Damon in the most romantic city in the world and not having to watch out for Ellen Beals or Sasha, not having to worry about getting caught, or that seeing him was breaking any rules. This was all real and true. Happening because Emily Kmetko had finally achieved her childhood dream.

Damon looked at her from his place on the ground.

"I love you. Emily Kmetko and I wanted to ask to become your husband."

"my what?"

"Emily, we have been there for each other no matter what because we love each other. I wanted to ask you if I could be your constant support even after the Olympics are over. Forever. So Emily Kmetko I guess what I mean to say is this."

Damon smiled at the Champion of his heart. Standing above him with tears in her eyes.

"Would you marry me and let me be your support for the rest of my life?"

"Yes Damon." she said coming down to meet him. Damon stood up and gave her a big hug.

"I will be your Muse all the days of my life too. I love you and want us to finally be able to be together."

'We can now Emily." Damon said and they hugged again happily ready to start their lives together.

'I love you so much Damon Young." Emily said.

"I am so incredibly proud of you Emily Kmetko." Damon said taking her face softly in his rough hands and drying her few stray tears with his warm fingers.

As the stars shone brightly in the Parisian sky, Damon and Emily kissed, knowing that this was the place they had always wanted to be . Ever since the kegger at the river in Boulder that chilly night they knew. That through all the up and downs of their relationship, Emily and Damon knew it all was worth it. Everything they did had been worth it because they were finally together. And they would stay that way forever. Just like both of them wanted.


End file.
